


Nothing's Fine Except Your Ass

by Copperplate Scribe (theregoesmyfearow)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, half-crackfic, pls shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesmyfearow/pseuds/Copperplate%20Scribe
Summary: Basically I had an idea because goddamn, Reaper's hips. Goddamn. So I wrote like. Probably half of this and then I wrote the other half while getting progressively drunk and let me tell you this is a wild ride. As I'm writing this summary, I just finished the fic. Roughly half a small bottle of rum, ok? I'm sorry if this is shit but. You gotta listen to me, Reaper has some booty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry oh my god

It had been a long, hard battle. It was a miracle that all of the parties involved had made a truce. But in the end, Overwatch had rebuilt itself into the best ragtag bunch of heroes it was ever going to be. Some of the people involved really couldn't be called heroes, but the world didn't really know what was all going on. They didn't have to know.

And so long as Winston was the new leader, one time leader Jack Morrison could finally escape the remnants of the Overwatch-Blackwatch civil war that had nearly cost him his life. Or at least, the present wasn't adding to it. There were still the scars and the memories. But he hadn't taken the worst of it.

Jack had been trying to build up his re-sparked closeness to Gabriel Reyes. The two had been the best of friends for a long time, but they then fought to both of their supposed deaths. Gabriel was far more than worse for wear. Jack wasn't sure how bad it was, but Gabriel still hadn't taken off his mask, even though the team was in the middle of downtime.

Gabriel was sitting in a common area at Watchpoint Gibraltar. He was wearing a black turtleneck and dark wash jeans with a black beanie. It was almost like old times, except that Gabriel was still wearing that damned mask. Jack was sitting nearby and drinking a mug of coffee in very casual attire- a soft vintage t-shirt and sweatpants- and just stealthily trying to watch Gabriel. At one point though, Jack noticed something. At the top of the Reaper mask, there were two chrome circles. There was an incredibly small chance that asking about the mask would be a really bad idea, but given that Gabriel had been rather civil and hadn't been too objected to catching up, Jack figured he'd just ask anyway.

 

“Gabe.”

“What do you want?”

“Your mask. What are those little circles for?”

“Those are connectors.”

“To what?”

“What do you think? There are little metal slots drilled into my skull, Jack. That's how this stays on.”

“I didn't realize-”

“You didn't realize how bad you fucked me up?”

“Jesus, Gabriel.”

“I don't know what more of an explanation you could want.”

 

Jack frowned. It wasn't entirely his fault, but then again the fact that it was mostly his fault didn't make it any better. He could have been less of a complete dick. Gabriel could have been less of a dick too, but it didn't pay to dwell on that.

Instead, Jack started to formulate a plan. He remembered that before everything went sour, Gabriel had been a snarky flirt. Jack had never really flirted back, at least not to the degree Gabriel had initiated it. Things were getting close to a real relationship before Jack had been named the head of Overwatch. And Gabriel had completely gone cold immediately afterward.

 

“So anyway.”

“Jack.”

“I seem to remember a certain ruggedly handsome man once telling me he wanted tickets to my gun show.”

“I haven't heard that pickup line being used by anyone since I facepalmed because McCree used it on that archer who has bigger arms than his.”

“Well, you are pretty badass with those shotguns of yours, Gabe.”

“Morrison, are you attempting to flirt with me?”

“That depends. Are you going to flirt back?”

“No, because I know that you're going to want me to take my mask off. And if I take it off, you will throw up.”

“You're being ridiculous.”

 

Gabriel stood up. He stretched his back before walking over to Jack. Jack just stared upward. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was stunned into silence when Gabriel sat right down on his lap facing him.

 

“No, Jack. This is ridiculous. I mean it, though. I wear this for a reason. If I were to look at what's left of my face in the mirror, I'd see a broken image of a man. I was scarred before this. Now my whole body looks like balls warmed over.”

“Gabe. Don't talk like that.”

“You expect me to believe that you still want me? I get that at some point in the past, you had a thing for hot men, but I'm not hot anymore.”

“I'm getting old and I still have confidence that you'd regain that fire you once had for me.”

 

Jack could only sigh as Gabriel brought a hand to his face. Jack’s chiseled jaw was held firmly with Gabriel’s rough hand and tipped upward. Jack tried not to make any noise as the grip on his face tightened slightly while Gabriel’s thumb slid across his cheekbone.

Clearly something was still there. The situation seemed like it was moving towards a kiss. Suddenly, Jack realized that they were both still in the common area. If someone were to see- good lord, he didn't really want to think about it. Plenty of the team members were gossips, and heaven forbid someone like Sombra would see.

 

“Gabe, get off of me, if we're gonna do this it has to be somewhere private.”

“Are you embarrassed by your attraction to me, Morrison?”

“Gabriel! What if- what if McCree sees us?”

“He could stand to learn a thing or two.”

“Please.”

“Can it, it's not like I'm gonna fuck you right here.”

 

Jack’s eyes opened wide. He watched as Gabriel reached up to loosen his mask. When the damn thing was free and finally removed, Jack could hardly believe what he saw. Gabriel really had taken a hit. His once sexy facial hair was more sparse on one side where scar tissue had formed to the point that Gabriel could probably call it a Chelsea Grin. The scars pulled his lips back a little, revealing a glint of white teeth behind them. Jack had to really look to recognize Gabriel, but once it was obvious, there was no denying it. Maybe Gabriel didn't think he still looked like himself, but to Jack, he was still fairly handsome under all that fucked-upness.

 

“Alrighty, Jack. No more hiding for now. You would still kiss this ugly face?”

“You know, you're really only just rough around the edges. Maybe only a little rougher than I ended up.”

“You must be losing your eyesight. My whole body is fucked up like this. I don't even know if I actually count as being alive anymore, seeing as my entire body is simultaneously dying and healing. I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe that after what happened, I'm still desirable.”

“Never really saw you naked in the first place, so I don't see how that would make much difference to me anyway.”

“You know what, Jack? I'll take you up on your suggestion that we go somewhere else. But if you want something naughty, you have to give me a couple of days to prepare.”

“Sure. Come on, Gabe, you seem to forget that we were almost a thing back in the day. I was waiting for you to invite me to bed.”

“Fuck. You should have told me way sooner.”

 

Jack felt some relief at both Gabriel’s statement and the fact that Gabriel got off of him. It was less potential embarrassment on top of the fact that Gabriel was starting to get heavy. The man was solid muscle, and Jack’s legs were going to fall asleep. He was starting to think they already had.

After the two days Gabriel had requested for preparation, Jack got a text message. It invited him to come to Gabriel’s quarters for some fun. Upon arrival, Jack found that the door was locked. It wasn’t long before a message containing the passcode came through. Jack entered the quarters and found that it was barely lit enough for him to make his way to the bedroom.

Jack saw an empty bedroom waiting for him. He sat down on the bed and took off his shirt. Clearly something was going to happen. The fact that Gabriel needed two whole days to prepare for it sounded really promising. But Jack didn’t have to wait very long for his surprise.

 

Out of the bathroom stepped Gabriel. He was wearing some lacy black panties that were a little too tight and a pair of lace-edged black stockings that came up to his knees but bunched up horribly. Jack guessed that the stockings were supposed to be thigh-highs but that there was no real way to get proper thigh-highs that would fit Gabriel properly. The swagger in his step was over-exaggerated, but Jack had to admit it wasn’t that much of an exaggeration. Either way, Jack was stunned. He almost didn’t notice the badly scarred patches all over Gabriel’s skin. There were parts of him that looked like chunks had been missing, but that somehow something had started to grow back. It could have been a hybrid of scar tissue and muscle, but Jack didn’t really care. It wasn’t like he could look away from where he was apparently supposed to focus his attention. Gabriel’s hips were very distracting, and the lace panties were leaving nothing to the imagination.

 

“Jack. Don’t think you’re gonna need those pants.”

“G-Gabe. I didn’t expect-“

“Of course you didn’t. But please, make yourself comfortable.”

“Are you going to top?”

“Is that the sound of the great former commander of Overwatch, Jack Morrison, submitting?”

“Gabriel, I am pretty sure you went into this whole plan with the assumption that you were going to be on top.”

“Correct. But you beat me to asking. If you really want to pound my ass, you should speak up. But we can play first. It’ll give you a bit of time to decide.”

 

Jack weighed his options. He liked the idea of just letting things happen to him. That sounded good. But at the same time, it was obvious that Gabriel was packing a lot of power in those gorgeous hips. Jack didn’t know whether to be scared or turned on. It seemed both was the option.

Gabriel had started unzipping Jack’s pants, and Jack put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. The decision was clear. It was time to get wrecked.

 

“Fuck me, Gabe. I can take it.”

“Oh, I know you can take it, Jack. But yes, let me show you what I can do.”

 

There was already a bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. But all Gabriel did was set it on the nightstand. First, it was playtime. Jack pulled Gabriel on top of him and started kissing his whole face. But suddenly he got an idea. Jack pulled away for a moment, leaving Gabriel staring at him with pleading eyes.

 

“What if. What if I’m grabbing hold of your shoulders and my nails dig in? Gabe, what’s that gonna do to you?”

“Jack, you’re not going to hurt me now any more than you’ve done in the past. Don’t worry about it. Hell, bite me if you are into that. Go ahead.”

“Shit. Sure sounds like you’re into it. Let me do that for you.”

 

Jack pushed Gabriel gently to the side, and Gabriel flopped over. Jack crawled on top of him and started kissing him from lips, to jawline, to neck. And then the biting started. Jack gave Gabriel small nips at first, causing deep moans to vibrate through Gabriel’s throat. Nips turned to sucking and biting at the same time. It was sure to leave hickeys. But soon, it was enough. Gabriel reached for the bottle on the nightstand and started to get ready. But it seemed like he’d realized something.

 

“Shit, let me. Jack, get off for a bit.”

“Babe.”

“I gotta get something.”

 

            Gabriel ran for the bathroom and came back with towels. Better safe than sorry. Jack knew the concept all too well.

            After a little preparation, things got back on track. Jack was pleasantly surprised that Gabriel started out gentle at first, with gentle touches between. Of course Gabriel would know just the right way to make Jack’s heart pound. Of course Gabriel would know just where to gently stroke with his fingers to make Jack shiver. It had been so long since the two were on good terms, and they’d never made it to third base. And Jack was going to go all the way home.

 

            Dick penetrated ass like soul met body. And Jack was more than pleased. It was exactly like he’d expected it, yet nothing he could have prepared for. The threat of being completely sore for a week didn’t come true, but good lord it felt good to unwind in such a way. All the stress of years of tension melted away. The only thing Jack could think of before hitting orgasm was that he really should have confessed his feelings for Gabriel sooner.

 

            After it was over, the two clung to each other as if the end could come for them all over again. In that moment, nothing really mattered except the beating of each other’s hearts, racing in the rush of passionate intercourse.

 

           

            “Where do we go from here, Jack?”

            “Hmm? What do you mean?”

            “Everything’s just kind of going to shit, and we’re lying here naked. We just fucked.”

            “Well, you aren’t wrong there. Nothing’s fine.”

            “Nothing?”

            “No, Gabe. Nothing’s fine. Oh, except your ass. You have a damn fine ass.”

            “I try.”


End file.
